lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Spanking Pokemon stories
Well, it is something that Forestfleet wanted me to do... uh... well. This is LHK's Pokemon spanking stories. I don't know if it will continue or stay in the five Pokemons (*shrug*) Forest requested (Articuno, Latias, Latios, Yveltal and Moltres), maybe I will continue this. So, let's get started. These happen for my own OC, which is, uhh, *shaves beard*, me itself. Some of them will not be very good, since it is the first attempt of me trying at this. LHK's Section Articuno Why do I spank? Because her wings are so cold and beautiful. When do I spank? LHK heads to school, waking up late, while in the middle of the road, there is some freezing cold (and snow, of course), which made LHK slip, with his training shoes, to Articuno's right-hand wing, and then crashes on a wall. Where do I spank? While going to school. LHK, after slipping, while being busy and crashing on a wall, was hurt badly and searches his bag for something to protect his wounded face. Articuno then approached him, and LHK started to spank her to get healed from that wound. Latias Why do I spank? Because he wants to increase Latias' performance at flying if he spanks. When do I spank? Before going to school, and ESPECIALLY if LHK is late. If he is late, he goes up to the roof of the house and spanks Latias to "wake up". They then fly to school. Where do I spank? In the roof of LHK's house. LHK does it to let Latias "wake up", and then they fly to go to the school quite fast. Latios Why do I spank? Because he is jealous with LHK spanking Latias, and he started even attacking LHK and Latias (I know, weird stuff are weird, but I wanted to link their stories). When do I spank? When he started attacking to LHK while Latias drove him to the school because he is late, Latios came with a speed higher than that of Latias', and drives towards them, while he tried to fall LHK from Latias' body. His attempt to fall LHK was failed, but that didn't mean that he didn't lose some of his own balance. LHK and Latias then go to Latios and LHK did a big jump from Latias and goes to Latios, who looked jealous with him paying too much attention to Latias. Latias, then, headed to his (LHK's) house, that she lives. After Latios driving LHK to the school, LHK spanked his left-side rump hard, and that made Latios quite happy. Where do I spank? In the school, when Latios drove LHK part of the distance (the rest of the road was driven while LHK was heading in the school with Latias) Yveltal Why do I spank? Because Yveltal tried to cause some disaster on LHK's school (she wanted to destroy the whole school with their shots), but LHK found a way to tame their power with a strong spank in their rump. When do I spank? LHK started spanking Yveltal, after an incident of a wild Yveltal trying to destroy his (LHK's) school. LHK was quite lucky for having a PE class, so he rushed to where that source of destruction was. The only thing that Yveltal "destroyed" is actually eleven steps in 3 different stairs, leaving the students trapped for a long time. LHK started spanking Yveltal in an everyday basis when he sees her, and he realizes that he sees her because when he goes to school with either Latias or Latios, those Pokemon felt some kind of anomaly in their road when she sees Yveltal, realizing that she reaches an area Yveltal is. LHK does a "good morning" spank and then leaves with the one who is riding to go to his school, no matter how late he is. Where do I spank? Usually, Yveltal is located in an abandoned soccer stadium. The civilians of the city, as well as the people in LHK's school, found a home for her to live for a couple of years in order to completely tame their powers (LHK did help, but as proven, she has some kind of rage at times, though restricted). For unknown reasons, the stadium where Yveltal lives at the moment causes anomaly when Dragon-Type Pokemon are near the stadium or they fly near it, causing them to attract to the place Yveltal is. Moltres Why do I spank? Because she threatened LHK to burn himself, his family and the meal in a sunny Sunday outdoors grill meal. After that incident, each time she strikes LHK or any of his friends out of sudden strikes with her wings. When do I spank? LHK started spanking her in a sunny Sunday outdoor grill meal with his family, but usually in him and his friend's whereabouts, usually in Weekend evenings or in Mon-Fri mornings, when she started striking at him and his friends. Where do I spank?? Depends on the day and time. If LHK and his friends are in the mornings, in the schoolyard. When LHK goes out, then the spanking goes often to the cafes LHK goes often with his friends on the evening/night. Zoroark Why do I spank? Zoroark, when LHK goes out with his friends, butts in the same road they are in, with a suspicious pose that implies that LHK did some kind of dangerous business. She also has no hesitation in telling the truth to LHK's friends about spanking different Pokemon, and she isn't going to take too kindly to you placing your hands anywhere on her. When she faces such situations (which she does when they come to contact, in a secret path, in order to shut her mouth and stop telling the truth to LHK's friends), she evolves to a wild Tyranitar, and she threatens both LHK and his friends. When do I spank? In the sidewalk, when LHK and his friends go out (NOTE: LHK enjoys going out with his friends on nights). Where do I spank? In a secret path, in order not to get caught by LHK's friends. LHK finds excuses that "he doesn't feel fine" or that "he has to go to the toilet" to go with her and spank, in order not to annoy her anymore. Talonflame Why do I spank? LHK, after finding Latias and Latios, starts to ride either one of them everyday, with him spanking either Latias or Latios to "wake up". One day, he headed off to school with Latios, but on the road to the school, a wild Talonflame appeared and headed towards LHK and Latios, with her aim being to crash those two. She made LHK and Latios crash, with the former avoiding being hurt badly by catching in a cage of a local house, saving himself from something worse, surviving himself with some bruises. Latios, unfortunately, was in a very bad situation. LHK, then, jumped with a unique momentum to the ground, where Talonflame is, and starts spanking her right-hand rump. When do I spank? In the morning, when LHK heads, with Latios, to his school. After that incident, he used to spank Talonflame, who is now "tamed", on weekends, as a means of playing with his new companion. Where do I spank? In a yard, meters souther to LHK's school. After her being "tamed" after the first time LHK spanked her, he spanks her in LHK's yard or, sometimes, in his house's roof (NOTE: LHK used to spank Latias and Latios Monday-Friday morning. The place in the weekends goes to Talonflame from now on, speaking to LHK's "everyday spanking program". Absol Why do I spank? It all happens in a night. LHK got informed by someone that one of his friends, called Kyle, got in a very bad condition and being unconscious in a forest. He was ready to go to bed, but after that shock, he met that person, named Tim, and they went to the forest. But, because the forest is so big and the information given is so vague, they split ways. Tim found Kyle, but LHK, who is still in the search for him, is hunted by a wild Absol, who got in his way. LHK, totally helpless, having no one close to him (it has been a while since Tim and LHK split ways). She went very suddenly and she held a very violent pose and, after they stare at each other for a while, she roars to him, with the latter trying to avoid her attack. At the moment he is trying to avoid her attack, he had a brilliant, for him, idea, that worked with the rest of the Pokemon he spanked before; in order to "tame" her, LHK, despite being in a rage searching for Kyle, started to spank her in her rump, in order to tame her, and then let him continue finding for him. But, unlike the other ones, that method didn't try in the first try. He, instead, made Absol riled up, and starting hunting LHK. But, LHK brought a rope. He brought a rope because the forest might be dense, and the road he has for the searching of Kyle might be blocked by thick lawns, so that he can actually hit the lawns with the rope to make them easy for LHK to walk, and then they can come back to their original thickness. After him being hunted by Absol and they head towards the place he and Tim split ways, he placed the rope (which was thick) to Absol's feet, making her fall, but, she fell with the rump facing the sky. She was actually in pain (she was really fast when hunting someone), but LHK took advantage to it and he spanked Absol for the second time. This spank was successful. The story ends with LHK finding in the end of the forest, and there is Tim, carrying Kyle's unconscious body, who was somehow bitten by the same Absol LHK spanked. When do I spank? When he heard of that news, LHK and Tim head to the big forest, but they split ways after some way of road. Tim found Kyle and brought him out of the forest, but LHK had to encounter a violent and, later on, angry Pokemon, named Absol. Where do I spank? Both spanks took place in the same forest. It is near the hill of the city LHK lives and, as shown later on, the distance to go from the one side of the forest to the other is approximately 3 kilometers. The forest is a 10-minute-walk away from his house. Milotic It is Summer, and LHK's favorite sport in Summer is, of course, going to the beach in the lake. His friends, unfortunately, went to some islands to holiday, leaving LHK alone. As he swims for a lot of time, he sees a barrier; a Milotic reflecting in the water of this calm lake. LHK was planning, at that day, to make an endurance test to go across the lake with one-go, without him stopping because he is tired. He sees Milotic, but he didn't have time to stand and see her. As his hands caused a wave which goes to the place Milotic is, she can't see her reflection clearly, so she swims to the place LHK is, and she starts putting LHK's swimsuit to her mouth, but that reduces his swimming speed, and annoys LHK. In his own momentum, he put his left foot forwards, as a way to stop, as Milotic has a piece of his swimsuit in her mouth to taste it. Very close to the end of the lake, LHK starts to come close to Milotic and he lies to her that he puts her rump to his mouth to taste it, but he placed his hand to that place to spank her. Ampharos Coming soon Aerodactyl Coming soon Togekiss Coming soon Forestfleet's Section Notes: This is stuff Forestfleet wrote because whynaut? Articuno Why do I spank? Bulbasaur Why do I spank? Forestfleet/Chris was walking through the forest on a hot summer day. Supposedly, a small village was having problems with a certain bulbasaur in the woods, and they were offering a good fee to get her moved away. There, he spotted a bulbasaur. He approached her, and smacked her rump. This made the bulbasaur flee. Forestfleet kept following, and spanking them away, until they left permanently. When do I spank During the morning. Where do I spank Near a village in Viridian Forest. A wooden one, to be precise. This goes all the way until the Bulbasaur ends up crossing a river to get away. Chris then assigns two guards to stay there to keep watch, and Chris gets paid about 50000 Poke. Talonflame Why do I spank Chris was wandering the village when he noticed a wanted poster for the capturing of Talonflame who attacked others. Chris decided to check things out. During night, he notices a bright light. Figuring it might be fire, he goes there, only to find Talonflame... and her nest. Due to this, he goes to the villagers during the morning, and explains the situation. They decide to not throw a riot, but Talonflame reveals she wants to go with Chris - potentially because he wasn't a jerk. Now Chris has a Talonflame, the village has peace. Still, she did attack him on sight, so that's a thing. When do I spank Nightfall. After she tries to swoop down on him, and then he grabs her around the body. Where do I spank He bends her over a log nearby and spanks her underneath her tail-feathers fifteen times before letting her up with a pink rump - poor birdie. Altaria Why do I spank When do I spank Daytime. Where do I spank Quilava Why do I spank When do I spank Where do I spank Mandibuzz Why do I spank When do I spank After trading an eevee Where do I spank On a bench in the middle of town. Lopunny Why do I spank When do I spank Where do I spank Mightyena Why do I spank When do I spank Where do I spank Gardevoir Why do I spank When do I spank Where do I spank Scizor Why do I spank When do I spank Where do I spank Meganium Why do I spank When do I spank Where do I spank Blissey Why do I spank When do I spank Where do I spank